Zeta Arex
Zeta Arex is a new bionic teen that comes to the Bionic Island. He is first introduced in the episode Zeta . Appearence Zeta usually wears a shirt with either a computer monitor or a shirt with voxels on them. He also usually wears blue high tops and has a blue watch. Personality Zeta has a polite, laid back attitude, similar to Zax. He sometimes has a little too much fun with his powers. Sometimes he tries to act like the hero of the world to get either Bree's, Tex's, or Hallie's attention. Story Zeta's parents found out about the Davenport Bionic Academy and saw it as a chance to help him strengthen his abilities so they sent him there to train with other bionic students. Powers and Abilities *'Voxelation - '''He is able to shoot energy voxels and it voxelizes anything it touches *'Pixel Weapons - 'As shown in his first appearence, he used a hammer made out of pixels to block Leo's attack *'Reflexes - 'Able to do backflips and leap from wall to wall. This helps him fight easier *'Extreme Martial Arts - 'States that he has took 10 years of martial arts. He has proven to have the best fighting style than other academy students *'Computer Jumping - 'He can voxelate his body and jump into computers *'Making Clones - 'He can make clones out of pixels *'Voxel Speed '- Superspeed and Fleeting into one ability *'Glitch Voxelation - 'Turns all of his voxel powers red. Although this is a glitch, this ability is 125% stronger than his normal abilities *'Last Resort Voxels - 'The strongest move that Zeta has. He can punch the ground with his pixels and it causes everything around him to pixelate. Zeta states that this move can possibly pixelate half of the earth. This ability has never been used yet Weaknesses *'Windows XP - 'According to him, his father accidently installed Windows XP Into his bionic chip and it made his body short circuit. This concludes why he is afraid to jump into a Windows XP computer. Trivia *People tend to crack a lot of computer jokes on him, considering all of his nicknames are computer based. *He is the very first and only character to have a crush on three people at once. Appearences *Zeta '' *''Team Execute '' Computer Jokes that were cracked on him Perry: Hurry up and shut the computer down!! Zeta: Wait wait wait! My spleen really hurts! Perry: What are you running on, Windows XP? GET! UP!! Zeta: Why do I have to clean your room? Perry: Your the only one here. Gotta boss someone around. Hop to it recycle bin! Chase: Ok fine! Leave the training session and go hang out with Trojan horse and malware over there! Zeta: GRR why y-you...grah!! This isnt over!! Donald: Alright everyones here and accounted for..except...wheres Spyware Doctor? Zeta: REALLY!? That wasn't even funny! Bree: It was kinda funny.. Zeta: Shut it Bree! Zeta: Its not my fault you look like a human version of a porcupine! Douglas: Don't get me started computer geek!! Zeta: Here. I stole it from Clarissa's desk Bree: Good job Techy, whose a good boy? whose a good boy? *ruffles Zeta's hair* Zeta: I'm bionic, not a dog Hallie: Hey hard drive! you forgot something! *tosses chromebook to Zeta* Zeta: Enough with the computer jokes!!! Shoulda had pyrokenesis.....